


Weekend Getaway

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: Astrid takes her usual weekend at the Sky Temple, with Fujin and Raiden.
Relationships: Fujin/Original Character, Fujin/Original Female Character, Raiden/Fujin/Original Character, Raiden/Fujin/Original Female Character, Raiden/Original Character, Raiden/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949518
Kudos: 16





	Weekend Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 29: Double penetration

Hefting my pack onto my shoulder, I stepped off the convoy and headed up the long and winding path that would take me to the now oh so familiar Sky Temple. It wasn’t exactly down the street from the quarters provided by Special Forces where I stayed during the week, but it was worth the extra time to travel for what I would find there.

Well, really, the travel _plus_ all the stairs I had to climb.

My legs were aching by the time I reached the top but I could barely feel it as I strolled through the courtyard. Giving a wave, I greeted a familiar figure who was taking his afternoon tea out under one of the trees. “Master Bo’ Rai Cho.”

He nodded in return. “Astrid. I don’t think Fujin or Raiden are here yet.”

“All good, I need a shower first. It’s been a long day already.”

He chuckled. “General Blade still putting you through your paces?”

“She always does!” I called out over my shoulder.

Since I was a frequent flyer of sorts, I had a room in the Sky Temple that I used during my weekend stays. It wasn’t overly large and spacious, but it was pretty nice. Nicer than my own personal quarters, and truth be told I’d be willing to move into the Sky Temple permanently but the daily commute I’d have to subject myself to would have been murder. So, weekend stays it was. This arrangement worked better for everyone involved anyway.

It certainly seemed odd to most people on the outside, and if you’d told me when I first entered SF that I’d ended up being involved with the Gods of Wind and Thunder, I would’ve thought you had gone off the deep end. I wasn’t looking for _anyone_ , much less _two_ people to be with at once. But Fujin charmed my shoes right off and ended up facilitating the relationship between myself and Raiden as well - that one took a _lot_ of convincing - and now … now we were all inseparable.

Tossing my pack on the floor, I hopped first in the shower, since I’d spent most of the day sparring and _then_ climbed all the way up to the Sky Temple. A nice soak in the tub might have been better, but baths made me tired, whereas showers invigorated me, and if Fujin and Raiden showed up soon, I’d have plenty of reason to need energy.

Pulling on a robe, I didn’t bother with anything else as I unpacked for the weekend. Not too much, just some general things I didn’t keep at the Sky Temple, and it was as I was tucking some fresh clothes into a dresser that I felt a gust of wind and then a pair of arms encircle me. Chuckling as lips brushed the side of my neck, I breathed, “Fujin.” The God of Wind was surprisingly playful, his brother much more the image of what most might picture when thinking of a God, but they fulfilled a certain yin and yang with each other and worked well together.

In more than one way, really.

“I’m surprised you beat us here,” he noted, a smile clearly shining in his voice.

“Just because you have fancy shmancy teleportation, huh?”

“No, because I’m surprised General Blade let you go early.”

“Eh, things have slowed down, she’s a little less hardass than when, oh I dunno, Outworld is invading or something like that.” I could practically _feel_ the disbelief rolling off Fujin, and so I turned around and curled my arms around his neck. “She’s also delegating more to Cass these days, and that’s who I ran my request through.”

It was his turn to chuckle as he replied, “Clever. As always.” Before I could reply, he leaned down and began to consume me with his lips, lifting me into his arms with a toe-curling kiss. Spinning around, he laid me out on the bed, fingers deftly untying the robe I’d donned post-shower before delving toward my core. I inhaled sharply, my teeth catching his lower lip as he circled my clit at a maddeningly slow pace. He wasn’t quite as patient as Raiden, who could have teased and edged me all night long with nary another thought, and he moved just far enough down the bed so he could bury his face between my legs. I cried out, gripping his long, white hair as he worked me over, his tongue swirling and flicking my clit before spearing me and swiping back up.

Suddenly, a voice nearly interrupted us. “Started without me?”

It was, of course, Raiden, newly arrived and already beginning to slowly disrobed, his eyes locked on us. My legs began to shake, the feel of his eyes on both of us arousing me even more as his brother pushed me even closer. Fujin didn’t hesitate, didn’t tease, focusing on me and solely on me until I was tipped over that edge, my hips bucking against his mouth as he eased me through it.

As the waves began to subside, he moved off the bed, Raiden replacing him with a sly smirk on his face. “Now … it’s my turn.”

Pulling me up and onto his lap, he yanked off my robe and claimed my lips with his, his tongue delving into my mouth as he just held me for a moment. He wasn’t … _jealous_ exactly, of the attention I got from Fujin. Jealous wasn’t really a correct way to describe it. Competitive, maybe? Or the want to make up for lost time when I was solely with Fujin and not him? Whatever it was, there was no true maliciousness behind it, only a passion that ran parallel to Fujin and intersected with me. I couldn’t have imagined being with two people before, let alone two _Gods_ , but life sometimes took a turn for the strange, and sometimes that strange was a good thing.

I gasped as I felt his fingers between my legs, the light tingle of his lightning powers focused in the very tips of the pads, sending a pleasurable trill through my body. He moved to penetrate me with two of his fingers and I gasped, almost paralysed with the amount of sensations coursing through my body. Our lips parted as my head tilted back, unable to keep up as he continued his careful assault. He added a third finger as his lips zeroed in on my neck, nibbling as a particularly sensitive juncture. While he could have easily tortured me for hours, he pulled another orgasm out of me fairly quickly, which spoke to the depth of his want for what came next. Still, even as I shook in his arms, he held me as he worked it through me, cutting off his powers to as to not overstimulate and push me into painful territory.

As the tension drained further from my body, I felt Fujin behind me, his bare chest brushing against my back as he’d obviously taken the opportunity to strip himself. I leaned back against him, his lips dancing gently along the side of my neck before he murmured, “Are you ready for us?”

“Ohhh yes,” I moaned, already feeling both of their hard lengths and eagre for them to fill me up.

Even with how well I’d been worked over, they still worked slow, Fujin nibbling on my earlobe and Raiden brushed over my clit with his thumb. I trembled as they both sheathed themselves completely, feeling fuller than what should even be possible and yet … it was just right. Even alone, both were of considerable size, and together they were almost overwhelming. But it was the _good_ kind of overwhelming, the kind of overwhelming that left you breathless and begging for more, _more_. Even their first movements were small, careful, an insurance that I was still fine.

When I had fully adjusted and was ready for them, truly ready, Raiden was the first to make a long, hard stroke, followed directly by his brother. As per usual, he took the lead, setting hard, medium pace that had me moaning and writhing in their arms. Sweat dripped liberally off my body, but I couldn’t even find it in me to be mad that my earlier shower was all for naught as this was _well_ worth it.

They took turns kissing me, Fujin pulling me in for sweet caresses before Raiden stole me away with passion and vigor. In some respects, they were quite similar, and yet in others they were worlds apart. It was a perfect complement in all things, whether that was kombat or the bedroom. With each thrust, they completely overtook me until I couldn’t even think, could only feel and react to the throbbing pleasure. I could barely even tell when one of us ended and another began, we simply seemed to meld into one being, mind, body, and soul. I’d never really bought into the whole _soulmate_ , “love at first sight” kind of business, but when we shared moments like this … I wanted to wonder. It just felt like we completed each other in every way we didn’t even realise, didn’t realise we all needed, and I was incredibly honoured to have any part in it at all.

Panting, eyes squeezed shut, I felt that third orgasm on the horizon. Hands, lips, fingers were everywhere, cupping my breasts, sliding along my clit, leaving trails and marks along my neck. I was overtaken completely, a mindless mess of pleasure, wired and on edge. It wasn’t any one particular thing, merely the culmination of every touch and caress and motion that drove me up and tossed me over that edge.

My vision dimmed and my whole world went white and then dark as it felt like every muscle in my body tensed, my channel clenching even harder against their lengths until I felt impossibly tight around them. Arms encircled me, holding me as they rocked through it and found their own ends, or at least I assumed. As for myself, I was breathing hard, trying my damnedest to hold on to consciousness and only just able to win that battle.

As I more or less came back to, I realised that I’d pitched forward and was now nestled in Raiden’s arms, Fujin’s face buried in the back of my neck as all of us took a moment to gather ourselves. Sighing dramatically, I noted - unsuccessfully able to keep a crack out of my voice - that, “Great, now I have to bathe again.”

Fujin shook softly with laughter behind me before bestowing my neck with a kiss. “I’ll run us a bath.”

He eased out of me and rose to do just that, and as I heard the water running, I hummed as I mused, _Now this is the way to greet the weekend._

**Author's Note:**

> I _might_ be convinced to write a follow up or two for this, as I had a lot of fun developing this OC (even as I did so panicked and on the fly LOL).


End file.
